


I Love You Too

by Reijikotoboner



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai has a pussy, Also theyre married, Goodbye, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i used the h word once, ”husband”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijikotoboner/pseuds/Reijikotoboner
Summary: Reiji and Ai have fun :)





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1am and I didn’t proofread this but I haven’t posted in forever let me LiVE

“Hah… You like that, Ai-Ai?~” Reiji breathed hotly, leaning forward to nip at Ai’s neck as he roughly thrust into him.

Ai was just a mess. He repeatedly moaned and cried out as Reiji thrust deep and hard into his pussy, the only sounds filling the room being his own sounds and the sound of their bodies slapping together.

Ai practically clung to Reiji for dear life with his arms and legs as the dresser he was currently propped up against shook.

“Re-Reiji, I-  _ AHN!~ _ ” Ai began, but was unfortunately cut off by his own pleasure.

“Mm, what is it, gorgeous?~ Tell me what you want~” Reiji smirked against Ai’s skin as he left more marks on the robot’s neck.

“Plea- Ah-  _ Please _ , Reiji!~” Ai whined loudly as his fingernails dug into his husband’s back. “I-I can’t take it- Reiji-  _ God, Reiji _ , I love you!~” The cyan-haired man practically screamed out as he buried his face in Reiji’s shoulder, his entire body shaking as he came.

Reiji groaned as he came merely seconds after, biting down on Ai’s neck as he felt the man tighten around his cock.

They both panted heavily as they came down from their highs before Reiji slowly pulled himself out of Ai, watching almost in awe as his cum dripped out of him.

“You’ve… got a mess to clean up,” Ai panted, speaking softly as his voice was most definitely gone for the rest of the night.

“Later,” Reiji hummed, placing a soft kiss on Ai’s forehead before lifting him up to carry him to bed.

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have like 3 wip fics right now and one of them is gonna have at leAST two chapters so look forward to that ;0


End file.
